


Storms and Nightmares

by Manysidesofmyself



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nightmares, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself
Summary: Thor has a bad dream and comes to Loki's bed for comfort.





	Storms and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to my lovely Cristina ❤

It started like all things did when it came to the underlying current of tension and electricity tying them both together at the core.

Loki could smell the petrichor scent permeating the air near the large window in his chambers. Outside, the clouds were just beginning to darken, gravitating towards one another like the middle of the sky was lower and it pulled at their weight effortlessly.

It was too late into the night for him to be awake, but the smell had brought him abruptly to awareness. He loved the way the approaching storm made his skin vibrate with anxiety. He knew this was Thor’s doing. Loki couldn’t explain how he knew it, just that something inside him stirred when the damp earthy scent rose from the windowsill and filled his nose, its foggy fingers twisted around his neck.

He heard a faint knock on the ten foot golden door and before he could answer, the heavy door was moving silently open to reveal a disheveled Thor.

His blond hair was a mess of dark strands plastered to his forehead, his light tunic tight and damp on his chest. Loki swallowed.

“Aren’t you too old to be sneaking into my bedroom at this hour?” he mocked, without any real snark behind it.

He was glad Thor was there and it was no surprise. They had shared a room until very recently, but Odin decided they were too grown for intimacy and his big brother was still unaccustomed to waking to a bed too large for him and no baby brother to hold on to. If Loki was being honest, he missed the warm and reassuring press of Thor’s body during the night too.

“I... I had a bad dream.” Thor mumbled, his mouth shaping ashamedly around the words, but clearly not ashamed enough to make him go back to his own room.

Loki smiled to himself in the dark, serenity lodging itself at the bottom of his heart, and pulled the covers on the empty side of his bed.

The storm was still timidly coming forward, clouds getting darker and closer together, heavier. The smell of them growing thicker. Loki could almost taste it in his tongue.

He felt the bed shift as his brother’s form weighted on it. He sighed and turned his body towards the window, opening his mouth slightly and breathing through it. The storm was closer.

The heat from Thor’s skin emanated intensely when Thor covered the length of his back with his chest and hooked his thighs under Loki’s chilled legs. He didn’t know how much he needed Thor’s arms around him until they were there again, needy, pleading.

Thor tucked his nose in the crook of Loki’s neck and inhaled loudly.

“You always smell so good...” he hummed, a soft purr in the back of his throat.

It made Loki’s spine arch instinctively and his skin rise in gooseflesh. The familiar heat pooling in his belly.  _ Not now, please, not now. _ He hated the effect Thor had on him. Hated even more his traitorous body for not hiding it well enough.

Thunder clapped outside, smoothly at first.

Thor’s arms ensnared him further.

“Wh-what kind of dream did you have?” he asked, trying to distract himself from thoughts he banned from his mind every night and that every morning came back to taunt him still.

It took a moment for the answer to come. A flash of lightning made the room suddenly bright and the air was so dense Loki thought he could touch it. Then came a loud clap of thunder. 

“I dreamt we were at war with Muspelheim and I couldn’t find you on the field of battle, but I kept hearing you scream... my name.”

Another flash, so quick Loki would have missed it if he had blinked. And thunder clashing against thunder.

“Oh...” was all he could make himself say because Thor’s fingers were tracing lazy patterns on the inside of his wrist, just next to his head on the pillow.

Thor clutched him closer, if that was possible, and his embrace spoke of possessiveness and acute panic. A loud thunder echoed in the black sky outside.

“I’m alright...” Loki tried for comfort. “It was just a bad dream.”

Thor huffed angrily and tightened his arms around him until it hurt. Loki thought, immorally, that he liked it.

“It was a nasty one...” came the rough voice too close to his ear. “I can’t bear... I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you.”

The words scurried down his throat like clever spiders and webbed themselves around his heart Loki was certain they would never leave.

The storm finally broke and rain thrummed viciously all over Asgard. Soon it started raining inside the room, and Loki wished he could let it pour on him, wash away his sinful ideas, wash him clean of his desires. Thunder was growing louder and louder, making it hard for him to hear his own thoughts. Good.

“Loki...” Thor called, voice addled with agony, one hand coming up to his brother’s flat chest. “Promise me you won’t ever leave my side.”

The promise was an easy one to make because he already belonged to Thor since before he knew what belonging meant.

“I promise.” he said anyway.

Tears dampened his shoulders and he realised maybe the dream had really been a horrible one if it made his brother cry. It tightened his chest, made him desperate.

He took one of his brother’s large hands into his own and kissed gently every knuckle, letting his lips linger more than they probably should.

Maybe it was sorrow that fueled their foolish attempts at reassurance, but Thor started planting chaste kisses to Loki’s back, circling his shoulder lazily then climbing up his neck, then back down again.

The storm persisted, flickering lightning and exploding thunder ever so often. The combination of sound and smell was nature’s finest composition. On lonely nights Loki would let it ghost over his skin, make him hard in his pants, let his mouth whisper quietly his brother’s name. Now, it was too difficult to control himself. His body was already used to the effect of the storm, it craved it.

But it did something to Thor too, because his mouth began pressing open kisses, more urgent and passionate than he had ever received. It was close to impossible to stop the moan that escaped his lips and he braced himself for his brother’s reaction, but Thor just kept kissing him, breath warming and cooling his skin.

Loki arched and twisted in the bed, pressing himself further into Thor’s mouth. The hand that was resting in his chest moved to his belly, brushing a nipple on the way down and Loki all but wheezed. Thor groaned loudly in his ear and pulled at Loki’s hips to fit his hard cock between soft cheeks.

Loki thought that maybe he was going insane, that tomorrow he would wake up and it would all have been a storm fueled dream. But every and each sound that escaped Loki’s mouth ignited something in his brother, making him rougher, hungrier. The feel of his lips on his shoulder blades  _ had _ to be real.

Thor licked at his neck, pushing the evidence of his arousal deeper into the cleft of Loki’s ass.

Control was a lost word, one which his brain couldn’t recognize the meaning.

He heard himself whine desperately, body molding to Thor’s. The hand on his belly dipped lower and inside his pants to grab at his own flushed cock. He was caught between wanting to jerk his hips forward into his brother’s hand or pushing his ass backwards into the delicious curve of Thor’s cock.

He did both and wondered if he looked ridiculous, then Thor moved the hand that was on him faster, rubbed his cock up and down Loki’s rear end. They were both making unmistakable lustful sounds, breathless and greedy.

The storm only grew fiercer, the sky cracking under lightning streaks, the walls of the palace shaking with the roar of thunder.

And Loki came without a warning, spilling himself over Thor’s hand, convulsing from too much pleasure.

“I love you.” Thor said, like a promise, like he had never uttered those words before now, and came shortly after. His body went still, lips still pressed against Loki’s neck, arms still wound tightly around him.

Slowly they regained their breath and before sleep took him, Loki thought that the knot around their core was, if anything, tighter.


End file.
